Party In Your Bedroom
by marshmallowhobo
Summary: Brad, the pianist, being out sick inadvertently reveals Quinn's secret. Dork!Quinn Horndog!Rachel a Keytar sexy!times and hilarity.


**Title:** Party In Your Bedroom  
**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Author:** Amie **  
****Spoilers:** Season One to be safe.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Glee, they belong in Ryan Murphy's toy box.  
**Word Count:** 10,526  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary:** Brad, the pianist, being out sick inadvertently reveals Quinn's secret.  
**Author's Note**: This fic contains: Dork!Quinn, Petulant!Quinn, Backtracking!Quinn, Sexual-Predator!Rachel, Snarky!Santana and a Keytar. So it's summer, kinda, and you know what that means? Powerpop and synthpop!. I wrote this as a dedication for my own personal love for keytars haha. It ended up longer than planned, and I'm not good at writing smutty sex, but I tried. This is somewhat dedicated to a friend on lj who wanted me to write a fic about ab!licking. It's probably not what she actually wanted, but the ab!licking is there lol. And there's a little shout out to those that finally got me into watching Chuck ;) The songs mentioned in this fic are:** Falling From The Sun by Album Leaf**, _Party In Your Bedroom by Cash Cash_, **Earthquake by Family Force 5**, _Ice Cream by Jeffree Star_, **The Birds And The Bees by Breathe Carolina**,_Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Madame, Am A Professional) by Cobra Starship_, **Jump by Van Halen** and _Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns And Roses_.

Mr Schuester walked into the choir room with a slight frown on his face; he dropped his shoulder bag into the desk chair and turned to face his students. "Guys," he called, attempting to gather their attention.

The teenagers continued on with what they were doing before he arrived; Mercedes and Kurt were leaning towards each other, alternating between whispering in each other's ears and throwing snide glances at people across the room. Puck and Finn were tossing a football back and forth, laughing and bantering about sexual conquests; Tina was sitting on Artie's lap ruffling his hair lovingly. Mike stood beside Matt, a rolled up comic book stuffed into his back pocket, looking over the other boy's shoulder at the screen of a PSP. Brittany and Santana were sitting side by side on the top step of the risers, the Latina's head resting against her friend's shoulder comfortably whilst they spoke to Quinn who was sitting on a chair a step lower.

Rachel was, by association, sitting next to Quinn, Santana had grudgingly allowed the petite brunette to occupy the same breathing space as the cheerleaders ever since she and Quinn had started dating.

That one had everyone surprised, yet they all agreed that the signs had always been there. When Quinn had given up her daughter for adoption at the end of their sophomore year, nobody was able to free the blonde from the depressed cocoon she was suffocating in. Her parents had still refused to take her back into their home and after a blowout with Mercedes, who really was more of a diva than Rachel, she had thought it be better to leave the Jones' house too. It was either that or decapitate Mercedes in her sleep so she didn't have to hear the girl brutally massacring some of her favourite songs with her wailing.

Rachel who, Quinn had later realised, actually didn't have even one legitimate friend even though she always did everything in her power to help out her teammates and the club, had also been broken at the time.

She had recently been reunited with her birth mother, only to be told that Shelby wasn't all that interested in having a teenage daughter, and was the target of an elaborate plan of Vocal Adrenaline and their male lead; Jesse St James. Jesse had seduced Rachel into a ridiculously overly dramatic relationship, professing eternal love right up until the week before Regionals when he then publically ended things in front of both school's glee clubs so to humiliate the brunette and leave her too devastated to perform.

Unfortunately for McKinley, the hate campaign was successful; they had lost to Vocal Adrenaline but miraculously placed second without Rachel's help. Principal Figgins decided not to cut the program after being informed of the shenanigans that had taken place, and the surprising discovery that Jesse's transfer paperwork had been forged by one Sue Sylvester.

Rachel had been quiet as summer approached, unnervingly quiet. All everyone had wanted throughout their time in the glee club was for Rachel Berry to shut her mouth, and when she finally did, everyone was terrified. It was at least a week before anyone heard her say anything other than a mumbled affirmation in homeroom.

When she finally spoke up in glee, everybody was too stunned by what she had said to comment. Quinn had been sitting by herself, silently glaring at anyone that dared to approach her. Rachel, feeling too dead inside to care if Quinn physically ended her life, ambled across the room and occupied the chair beside the blonde. The ex-cheerleader took one fleeting glance at the fragile shell of the girl she once terrorized and began crying quietly. Quinn had looked towards the rest of the club, noting that Mercedes was glaring at her for packing her things and announcing that she was moving out earlier that morning. Rachel had heaved a heavy sigh, eyes finally meeting something tangible for the first time in days and said, "you can live with me."

They were both broken, but over the summer they had somehow managed to put each other back together. It had started with a mutual agreement, an unspoken pact to stay out of each other's way in the Berry household. That hadn't worked out for long, and so began a hesitant friendship. They began talking more, smiling and laughing, and both realised that perhaps the hurt they had gone through was worth it, because each noticed that every time the other smiled, it was more genuine than any smile they had ever seen in the time before they had each other. The progression from friends to something more had transpired before either of them had even realised that there was something there, everything they did together was thick with the tension of a couple, they just hadn't acted on it.

The moment they did had nearly destroyed their tentative relationship. It was a complete accident on Rachel's part; they were lying side by side on a stretch of grass at the park, heads cushioned by Quinn's hooded sweatshirt as they looked up into the clear sky. It was somewhat of a ritual for the two of them, they would go there together when either needed to unwind and lay down with Rachel's body in one direction, and Quinn's in the other so that only their heads were next to each other upside down. They would share Quinn's iPod headphones and listen to music for hours. Rachel had only recently discovered Quinn's love of indie and was enjoying exploring the new genre of music. No words were ever spoken, they would just lay there and silently let the lyrics wash over them until it either got too chilly to stay or they succumbed to hunger.

The day was intensely warm, they had decided on wearing board shorts and bikini tops as a means to stay as cool as possible. As they listened to Falling From The Sun by Album Leaf, something unknown caused Rachel to turn her head to the right. She studied the structure of Quinn's face for a moment before her friend, sensing she was being watched, lazily tilted her head with a smile. Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but the emotions playing in dark brown eyes kept her silent. Rachel gazed at her, something akin to wonder crossing her features. She kept glancing up at Quinn's lips, noticing how the small relaxed smile was starting to fade. Quickly, she shuffled her body slightly, craning her neck upwards and forwards to capture the blonde's lips. It was an awkward angle for such a fervent kiss, Rachel's lips would slip and caress Quinn's chin at times, whilst the blonde's nose was constantly grazing against Rachel's jaw with any shift in position. Neither were thinking about what was happening, too caught up in the sensation of lips, the warmth of the sun beating down on them and the soothing melody of the music still playing through Quinn's headphones. Rachel's kisses became harder, her tongue running slowly over the blonde's lower lip. Quinn moaned low in her throat, the sensibility of their mouths being the only part of their bodies connected feeling incredibly sensual but also driving her insane. They kissed for a few minutes, soft pants of hot breath passing between their open lips. The tops of their heads were each resting snugly against the other's shoulder, keeping their movement limited. Rachel raised her arm to tangle her hand in Quinn's long hair; she massaged her scalp gently, pausing to tug every now and then which pulled even lower groans from the girl beside her.

In a haze of lust and desperation to quell her body's need for more contact, Rachel stretched the muscles in her neck further, her lips never disconnecting from Quinn's skin as they travelled away from her mouth and towards her neck. With a hand still running through luxurious blonde hair, she guided Quinn's head to raise from the ground slightly then pushed down on the ground with the heels of her feet, her body inched further upwards towards Quinn's so that her friend's cheek was resting on top of her shoulder. As both girls had remained on their backs, Rachel's head was now pillowed against Quinn's chest and she was able to access the column of the blonde's throat with ease. Rachel alternated between brushing her lips teasingly over the soft underside of Quinn's jaw and sucking heatedly, trying to douse every single pore with the undeniable attraction she was feeling. She ran her tongue towards Quinn's ear, placing a chaste kiss behind it before tugging lightly on the lobe with her teeth. Quinn growled, the sound vibrating through her chest and tingling the back of Rachel's head, she gracefully rolled over onto her side, wanting to be closer to Rachel's lips and dropped kisses along Rachel's neck whilst her friend did the same.

Rachel was beginning to feel light-headed, she had no idea how this had begun and had no urge to stop it. It was as if something had finally fell into place inside of her, something had come alive the moment she had surrendered to the invisible magnetic pull that made her look at Quinn. She felt entirely too hot, her body writhing on the grass against her will. The sun almost felt cooling compared to the fiery sparks being left behind in the path of Quinn's lips on her skin. She physically had no control over her body, before she was aware of what was happening her mouth was dancing across the prominent rise of Quinn's collarbone. She sucked the tight skin, moaning at how soft the blonde was and how good she smelt. She kept kissing, vaguely aware that they were both still moving. She licked across Quinn's chest, her mouth going slack for just a second when she nuzzled the valley between the taller girl's breasts. She opened her eyes, seeing nothing but creamy unblemished skin and the stark red of the bikini top Quinn was wearing. She realised that Quinn had ceased her own ministrations, but could hear that the girl was breathing heavily and continuing to moan quietly.

Quinn's upper body was now somewhat draped across Rachel's face, the hand that had previously been in her hair was now splayed across the ex-cheerleader's back, fingers squeezing and massaging into the skin. Her lips travelled lower, tongue swirling across a stomach that was beginning to resemble its toned pre-baby glory. The top of her head nudged against Quinn's thighs, which were slightly pulled up because of the blonde's position, and she nearly passed out when Quinn made a guttural noise above her and straightened her legs so that Rachel could continue downwards. Her brain had shut off minutes ago, everything she was doing happening on instinct. Quinn's abdominal muscles flexed under her tongue as it passed over her hipbone, and then she was kissing along the waistband of the blonde's shorts. With a final shift of their bodies, Rachel placed one hot open-mouthed kiss directly to Quinn's centre through the thin material, moaning at the warmth she could feel. Quinn's hips bucked, hard, before she frantically rolled off of Rachel and put at least a yard of space between them.

Both sat breathless, refusing to meet each other's gaze, the forgotten iPod continuing to play on the grass between them. Rachel opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say that would magically make everything okay again. Suddenly, Quinn stood up and staggered away, not bothering to collect her mp3 player or sweater. Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes, punishment for ruining the only real friendship that she had ever had.

Rachel had stayed at the park until well into the evening that day, she figured that it would be for the best to stay away from the blonde for the time being until she formulated a way to apologize for her hormonal behaviour. When she returned home Quinn was already in her room, her fathers said that she had gone there straight away after entering the house, without a single word to either of them. Rachel diligently avoided Quinn for days afterwards, determined to give the tall blonde space even though her own heart was breaking. What Rachel didn't know, was that her eluding tactics were hurting Quinn. She had freaked out after what had happened in the park, but the fact that Rachel could just dismiss her afterwards made her feel used.

Hence, Rachel and Quinn were never in the same vicinity for the following week. After that, they started talking again, both thinking that it was for the best that they never mention what had transpired between them on that hot summer day but not wanting to lose their friendship. The week before school was scheduled to start up, it happened again. Well kind of, in a slightly less pornographic way. Rachel had walked into the bathroom just as Quinn was exiting, and after an awkward shuffle around each other, the blonde growled in frustration, pushing Rachel's shoulders back until the shorter girl was pressed against the door frame and she was kissing her hungrily. Again, they didn't mention that it had happened, they just continued on like nothing had changed.

Two days later it happened again. Quinn was washing dishes in the kitchen after dinner when Rachel stalked over to her, spinning her around and kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Again, they ignored it.

The night before school, Rachel was in the middle of filming her nightly Myspace video when her door was flung open. Quinn waltzed into the room, her eyes darkened with lust as she approached the brunette. Instead of attacking her with her lips like Rachel had assumed she was going to, Quinn touched her cheek with what felt like barely contained restraint and ground out the words, "go out with me. On a date." When Rachel shakily nodded her head yes, Quinn tackled her to the bed and proceeded to attack her.

That had been a month ago, and the two girls had been happily together since. When they announced to the glee club the Friday after their first week of junior year that they were dating, the reactions had been mixed though completely unsurprising. The boys, sparing Kurt, had gathered around, each pulling cash out from their pockets and begging them to make out for their viewing pleasure. Kurt and Mercedes had looked down their noses at the pair before resuming their gossiping, though Kurt was silently elated at no longer being the only openly gay student at McKinley. Tina and Artie congratulated them, and then resumed kissing each other messily. Brittany had run over and enveloped first Quinn and then a shocked Rachel in a bone-crushing hug, joyfully shouting her congratulations.

Santana had felt exactly how she was feeling now; dubious. At first she thought that Rachel Manhands Berry was using her best friend for something, though she was unsure of what it could be. But after a month she had to admit that they seemed good for each other, Quinn calmed most of Rachel's neurotic tendencies, which in turn made glee easier for everybody else, and Rachel kept Quinn, well... calm. Mostly. Quinn could still have one hell of a temper, though nowadays it was usually only directed at cocky freshman who thought that they could make offensive offhand comments regarding her relationship with Rachel.

Quinn had rejoined the Cheerios much to her girlfriend's dismay, after Coach Sylvester had all but handcuffed her and forced her to sign a contract. Apparently the coach sympathised with Quinn for her unsightly post baby body and wanted to get her back into shape to protect her own eyes from the sight, by any means possible. Quinn had been offended, but cheerleading was free, a gym membership was not. Thankfully, just as the blonde had promised, things had remained good between the two girls. Quinn used her newly returned power to stop all forms of torture against the gleeks, though she made it adamantly clear that if any of her teammates upset Rachel in any way she thought to be intentional she would not hesitate to order their deaths via slushie inhalation. Quinn continued to live with the Berrys, though she and Rachel now had an open door policy because on an incident in which Rachel had thought it acceptable to put a sock on the handle of her door in order to ward off her fathers whilst she and Quinn had some alone time. Rachel's dad had seen the men's sock, Rachel was nothing if not sensitive to details, and forced his way into her bedroom ready to unleash his fury on the boy taking advantage of his daughter. Instead he covered his eyes and made a gagging sound at the sight of Quinn and Rachel pressed tightly together, looking back at him with wide eyes whilst trying to hide the fact that they were both wearing nothing but panties. He couldn't look at them for two days after that, and Rachel's daddy had informed them that they were to keep the door open when alone in the room together and that there were not to be anymore impromptu sleepovers. Though they couldn't get each other pregnant, he still felt they should respect each other by taking things slow, and he didn't think his husband could stand a repeat performance.

Things were good, both girls were genuinely happy to be with each other and were just enjoying their relationship one day at a time, savouring all the moments they shared. Quinn had even serenaded Rachel during rehearsal the previous week with a solo, accompanied by Puck and his acoustic guitar. When Quinn had started in on the first verse, Rachel had been mortified by the Chris Brown song, worried for her personal safety, but after Quinn stopped singing to assure her that it was the Boyce Avenue arrangement of With You and that she didn't plan on getting herself arrested for assault, the brunette's fear dissipated and Quinn patiently started again from the beginning.

So now they were sitting in the choir room, Quinn talking animatedly to her two best friends who were sitting behind them, and Rachel trying not to behave petulantly because, though Santana allowed her to sit with Quinn when in the cheerleaders' presence, she ordered that the shorter brunette keep her mouth shut and threatened violence if she muttered even one word.

"Guys," Mr Schuester called again, louder this time. His voice was still ignored by everyone but Rachel, always listening attentively in glee, who was watching him with distaste for his lack of ability to command the room. He tried again for a few minutes, but everyone was pretending that they couldn't hear him.

"Fellow glee clubbers," Rachel shouted as she stood from her seat. Quinn flinched as her arm was pulled away from her shoulder roughly because Rachel still had their fingers interlocked. "It is of dire importance that we listen to, and obey Mr Schue's instructions," she waited until everyone settled and turned to face her. "He has brought us this far successfully, if we are to seek our revenge on Vocal Adrenaline this year, we must begin our preparations early." She motioned for Mr Schuester to continue and sat back down, ignoring Quinn's withering glare, and resumed running her thumb over the back of her girlfriend's hand.

"Thank you Rachel." Will smiled gratefully and turned to address the entire room. "Okay guys, we've hit a small snag in the plan for the upcoming rehearsals. Unfortunately, Brad has come down with something and won't be able to help us out for at least a week." He raised a hand to keep everyone from erupting in noise when he saw their mouths open, "he's fine. It just means we'll be without a pianist for the week."

"What about that girl, the silent keyboard chick that's always here?" Puck asked, trying to be helpful in his own way.

"She was a senior, Noah," Rachel mumbled. "She has graduated to bigger and better things. A college glee club perhaps." She turned to face Will, a horrified expression on her face. "What are we going to do?"

"It's fine," Will assured. "We'll just practice a few numbers that don't use the piano until Brad is healthy enough to come back."

"A song without piano? What kind of robotic, manufactured drivel do you want us to sing, Mr Schue?" She canted a hip and crossed her arms defensively. "I will tell you this now, I refuse to sing anything that was released post-2000 and is sung by someone under the age of eighteen or affiliated with Disney in any way."

A few members nodded their heads in agreement with the passionate brunette and Will laughed heartily before realising that Rachel was deadly serious. "Okay, Rachel, if we can't find a decent enough song that uses any instruments barring the piano, we can just use a backing track for the time being."

"A backing track?" Rachel practically screeched. "Who do you think I am, Britney Spears? Look at my head, does it seem bald to you?" She coughed a few times to relieve the scratch beginning in the back of her throat from the unnaturally high pitch her voice had taken without proper warm up, "I need some water."

Finn immediately stood up and ran from the room after grabbing his empty water bottle from his gym bag, eager to escape the impending explosion of Rachel's head. He returned a few moments later and handed the seething brunette the drink, watching eagerly as she gulped down at least half of the bottle's contents, her eyes never leaving a slightly fearful Mr Schuester. Quinn stood up and put a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder when she sensed that Rachel was about to kick off again.

"Quinn can do it," Brittany announced suddenly, looking delighted with herself.

"Do what, Brittany?" Will asked reluctantly. Brittany wasn't known for her ingenious insights.

"You know... it," Brittany elaborated happily. She went back to running her fingers through the ends of Santana's ponytail, effectively removing herself from the conversation all together.

Rachel blushed and the rest of the gleeks raised their eyebrows and smirked at the proverbial "it" that Brittany had referenced. Quinn glared at everyone, hard.

"She means the piano," Santana interjected. "Jeeze you freaks, stop rimming the gutter." Everybody looked fully disgusted except for Kurt, he looked slightly intrigued. Santana shook her head and continued, "God, you all really are as dense as you are socially handicapped. Brittany said that Quinn can play the piano for us."

Quinn snapped out of the heated, lustful eye-sex session she had been engaging in with Rachel and turned to face her friend, mouth agape. "No I can't!" She shook her head vehemently, inching away from Rachel who was advancing on her with delight on her face.

"Sure you can, Q" Santana assured nonchalantly whilst inspecting her nails, making sure that she had clipped them short. "You were in piano lessons for like, ever. Britt and I have heard you play at those dorky recitals, you're good."

If looks could kill, Santana Lopez would have been dead a thousand times over. Dead, hung by barbed wire, chest cracked open, bullet to the head, slit wrists dead. At the bottom of Niagara Falls after being tossed over the edge without a bungee cord, chopped up and stuffed into a chained mini refrigerator, wearing concrete shoes dead. Santana just continued to smile happily, seemingly oblivious to the various hand signals of impending doom that her best friend was making.

Rachel threw her arms around Quinn excitedly and the blonde felt some of the tension leave her body, "I didn't know you played the piano!"

Quinn pulled back, desperately trying to keep her cool and not snap at the giddy brunette. "I don't," she growled between clenched teeth.

"Don't be so modest," Santana interjected. "Quinn here is a musical prodigy, aren't you Quinnie?"

The rest of the students were silent, watching the exchange carefully, torn between feeling thoroughly entertained and pant-wettingly terrified as the cheerleaders faced off. Even Will was at a loss for words.

"Quinn," he eventually called. She spun on her heel and stared him down, nostrils flaring and jaw twitching. He gulped; she looked even more hysterical than the time he had asked her politely to throw away the peanut butter covered pickles she was devouring once when she was pregnant because the rest of the club were too nauseated to perform. "Do you play the piano?"

"No!" She exclaimed impatiently. Santana chuckled behind her and Quinn once again turned and snarled, "I swear to God, Lopez, if you don't shut the hell up..."

"What Quinn, you'll wriggle your dexterous fingers at me until I pass out?" Santana laughed, Quinn growled warningly, Brittany went slightly cross-eyed, and Rachel's mouth opened as her eyes glazed over and darkened.

"Girls!" Will bellowed, breaking everyone out of their reverie, he didn't lose his cool often so everyone immediately took notice when he did. "That's enough! Quinn, I have no idea what's going on right now, but if you do in fact play the piano decently," he shot her a warning look when he noticed her fists clenching at her sides, "you'd be doing your team a huge favour by helping them out."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, sighing at the uneasy look her girlfriend was giving her. Rachel flashed an assuring smile, linking their hands together and swinging them playfully. She ignored the intensity of Santana's amused gaze burning into the back of her head and faced Will. "I'm sorry for my behaviour Mr Schue, yes it is true that I used to play the piano, but I don't anymore. I haven't for about two and a half years." She nodded her head, a few strands of hair falling into her face, effectively gesturing that she had checked out of the conversation.

Will furrowed his brows, genuinely confused. "You're telling me that you have completely forgotten how to play the piano after a couple of years, even though Santana says you were quite talented?" He scratched the back of his neck, genuinely perplexed.

"Yes," Quinn sighed. "I have completely forgotten, I couldn't even play the scales for you," she paused, sensing Santana's objection, "even if I wanted to." Rachel looked utterly dejected so Quinn quickly brushed an apologetic kiss across the crestfallen girl's cheek, "sorry babe."

"What Q means," Santana announced cheerfully, effectively capturing the spotlight once more and adding mysteriously, "is that she has forgotten how to play the piano... sitting down." The Latina jumped a few inches back out of Quinn's grasp even before the blonde had made her move to swipe at the girl. She held out her hands in surrender, an unladylike snort escaping her body as she held in her raucous laughter. "Okay, I'll stop. Asher's honour." She saluted before falling back into her chair and dissolving into uncharacteristic giggles.

"What is Asher?" Rachel asked, a hint of insecurity slipping into her voice.

Quinn opened her mouth to reply, but Santana beat her to it. The cheerleader leant forward and grabbed onto Rachel's elbow, pulling her down so that their heads were level. She licked her lips, still trembling with contained laughter and whispered into the diva's ear, "Victoria Asher. She's Quinn's inspiration... her muse." The words sounded so dirty when Santana victoriously muttered them and Rachel felt a shiver of jealousy course through her body.

"I know her!" Brittany, who had remained silent since being the catalyst in the exchange at hand, clapped her hands excitedly. Quinn shot the blonde a warning glare, earning one that was doubly fierce from Santana. "She has one of those things, those weird plastic 80s things, the same as yours," Quinn started looking around the room frantically, hoping that everyone would break out in a sudden bout of skin-eating acne if she stared hard enough that would cause them to flee the room and save her from her fate. "You know," Brittany said to Santana, "that weird Rock Band controller thing that she can play without even having the TV on."

Santana nodded smugly, "yeah sweetie, I know exactly what you mean." She raised her hands as if she was going to play air guitar, but Quinn saw the movements her right hand were about to make instead of strumming.

She panicked and attempted to tackle her friend, but Puck had appeared from nowhere and wrapped his arms around her waist and restrained her. "What's the biggie, lady dudes? I'm sure Quinn can like, pound the ivory standing up. That mute chick did."

"That's a keyboard, you dick! And anyway, piano keys haven't been made with ivory since the 50s, they're made out of ivorine now, moron!" She struggled in his hold, wanting to escape and comfort Rachel, who was still looking rather upset.

"Ah, there's the little piano geek I know and love." Santana smirked and whispered something into Brittany's ear; the blonde nodded eagerly and started singing Cobra Starship's Good Girls Go Bad loud enough for Santana, Puck, Rachel and most importantly, Quinn to hear.

"That's it!" Quinn practically screamed, she threw her elbow back into Puck's ribs as hard as she could and he released her and scurried away. "I hate you," she spat at Santana. Rachel now looked as if she was on the verge of tears from the drama so Quinn quickly gathered her up into a tight embrace. "Fine," she whispered to a wide-eyed Will in defeat. "I'll play for you guys in tomorrow's rehearsal, but you better not pick a ballad or anything classical because it just won't work out."

Mr Schuester nodded at the cryptic acceptance, wiping away the tiny sheen of sweat that had gathered on his forehead. "Okay guys," he shot for jovial, trying to break everyone out of the daze they were in. "I guess that's all for the day, I'll see you all tomorrow. I can't wait to hear you play, Quinn," he added as an afterthought in hope of easing the cheerleader's obvious nerves.

Quinn watched as Santana grabbed for Brittany's hand, dragging the blonde behind her as she sprinted out of the choir room, her bravery having left her body now that she would have to face Quinn's wrath without protection. Quinn wrapped her own arm around Rachel's waist lovingly, leading them towards the door. The remainder of the club couldn't help but notice how dejected Quinn looked as she and Rachel exited to go home.

When they returned to the Berry residence, it was clear to Rachel that Quinn was still in a foul mood. Though she was still being affectionate with the brunette, holding her hand over the gear shift whilst she drove, kissing her chastely on the cheek before jumping out of the car and opening the door for her, she had not spoken a single word since they had left the McKinley parking lot.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" She finally asked once they crossed the threshold into the house.

"Sure," Quinn mumbled distractedly. She could feel her girlfriend watching her, waiting for her to elaborate on her current emotional status but she couldn't find the strength to say anything else. She was angry at Santana and the way that her friend had mocked her in front of everyone, how she had betrayed her trust so that she could belittle her for fun. But mostly she was embarrassed, and she knew that compared to how she was feeling at the moment, tomorrow's glee practice would be absolutely mortifying.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked timidly. She watched as Quinn dropped her backpack at the foot of the stairs before ascending them, shoulders slumped and eyes looking down. The girl looked absolutely forlorn and Rachel had no idea what the big deal was. It was just the piano.

"I'm fine, love. I need to practice; can you just-" she paused, throwing an apologetic smile over her shoulder, "leave me alone for an hour or so?"

Rachel scowled as Quinn turned the corner at the top of the stairs and disappeared from her view and a perplexed expression settled on her face. Her brows furrowed and she tried not to sound offended as she called up the stairs, "but we don't have a piano!"

After an hour and a half of sitting in her room going over sheet music, Rachel couldn't ignore her burning curiosity any longer. She stacked her papers into an organised pile and left her bedroom, tiptoeing quietly along the hall until she reached Quinn's door. She pressed her ear up against the wood, hoping that she would be able to hear what her girlfriend was doing so that she didn't have to intrude. Unfortunately, all she could hear was silence.

Turning the handle slowly, she pushed her weight against the door until it opened just enough for her to peer inside, hopefully undetected. She found that her stealth had been unnecessary because the blonde had her back to the door, large noise cancelling headphones over her ears, and was hunched over her laptop scrolling through her iTunes library. Quinn was still wearing her cheerleading uniform, though she had released her long hair from the mandatory tight ponytail. It took Rachel a second, because she was busy staring at the expanse of Quinn's thighs that were revealed under the short Cheerio skirt, to realise that her girlfriend had a thick strap slung over her shoulders.

She followed the material with her eyes, noticing that as Quinn's right hand manoeuvred the electronic mouse with practiced ease, her left was wrapped around what looked like the neck of a white guitar. From Rachel's position from just inside the room, she couldn't really tell what she was looking at, but she knew that Quinn didn't play the guitar and the object she was holding seemed too small, also it had a blunt head rather than tuners.

Quinn was still completely unaware of the brunette's presence, so Rachel decided to surprise her. She stepped fully into the blonde's bedroom, kicked the door closed behind her and announced, "Hey babe, what's that you've got?"

Quinn spun around so fast that Rachel was sure that _she_ sustained whiplash. She stumbled back a few steps at the motion, laughing out loud at the look of horror on her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Rachel!" Quinn squeaked, "What are you doing in here?" She tried desperately to cover the instrument hanging limply by her waist, resembling a teenage boy being caught with his pants down.

"I missed you," Rachel answered sweetly. She raised an eyebrow and stepped towards Quinn, who in turn took a few quick steps backward and knocked into her desk. Rachel pointed at Quinn's waist with purpose, causing the blonde to heave a huge sigh and let her hands fall away. Now that Rachel could properly study what Quinn was holding, she was even more confused. It looked like a guitar, but it had piano keys instead of strings. "What _is_ that thing? Some kind of keyboard guitar hybrid?"

"It's a keytar!" Quinn snapped, blushing furiously at the harsh tone of her voice. "Sorry," she mumbled at Rachel's pout. "I just get pretty pissed when people make the wrong assumptions. The correct definition is: a keyboard with a neck used for playing whilst standing." Quinn nervously scratched the back of her neck as her girlfriend just stood there, silently watching her. Rachel was hardly ever speechless, and it always frightened Quinn when she was. "You know they're really like keyboards," she rambled, trying to backtrack, "but they allow for greater movement. You know, better showmanship when playing. Rachel, please say something, you're freaking me out."

"You're a dork," Rachel whispered, her gaze falling to the keys on the instrument.

"I am not a dork!" Quinn huffed, her arms crossing whilst she glared at the brunette.

"Yes you are," Rachel laughed accusingly. "It all makes perfect sense now. That," she gestured to the keytar, "is why you make me turn the volume up during the outlandish musical numbers on Chuck."

Quinn turned her head away, "no it's not. I'm just a fan of Jeffster, your point is invalid."

Rachel looked mildly disgusted, "I think my observation is perfectly on point, nobody in their right mind could be a legitimate fan of that _band_. Their _music_ is awful, and they are both terrifyingly creepy, not to mention borderline stalkers."

"Hey," Quinn warned, "don't start talking shit about synthpop."

"I have no idea who that is," Rachel said reaching for the keytar, "let me have a look at this thing."

Quinn slapped her girlfriend's hand away, harder than she meant to. "Don't touch it, this is my baby." She started caressing the keytars neck fondly.

Rachel pulled her hand away, nursing the sting and looking at Quinn with wounded eyes. "Are you being serious? Oh my god you really are a huge dork."

"I am not!" Quinn growled, "I spent 3 years of birthday, Christmas and babysitting money on this magnificent instrument, I don't want your grabby little hands breaking it." Rachel looked as if she was going to cry so Quinn tried to soothe her with an explanation. "Look Rach, this is a Roland AX-Synth, far superior to any other model. It has 49 velocity sensitive keys, a pitch bend ribbon, an infrared D-Beam interface-"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Quinn." Rachel interrupted, "but it looks very... intriguing?" Rachel saw the hope ignite in her girlfriend's eyes and remembered how, when they had decided to embark on this emotional journey, they promised to always support each other. "Play me something; perhaps we can perform a duet for the club tomorrow."

Quinn looked hesitant, once again idly scratching her nape. "I don't think you'll be able to sing any synthpop, Rach."

The brunette looked aghast, "are you saying there is something not in my range? Impossible!" She took a deep breath before continuing, "I'll have you know that I can-"

"Fine!" Quinn stated, eager to cease one of her girlfriend's tiresome rants. "Sit down, I'll play you a couple of songs and you can decide which we'll sing."

Rachel smiled happily, sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed with her ankles crossed and hands linked together in her lap. Quinn lifted the keytar away from her body and over her head, standing it up next to the desk, out of Rachel's reach. She lowered herself into her chair and started scrolling through iTunes again. "Okay, just keep an open mind."

She clicked the mouse and the sound of Party In Your Bedroom by Cash Cash filled the room.

_Cause there's a party in your bedroom all night long / Pretty girl, it's your show, let it go, when you're alone._

"Is this song about masturbation?" Rachel gasped, "Next!"

Quinn rolled her eyes but skipped to the next song anyway. Rachel immediately covered her ears, startled by a throaty scream in the songs intro.

_Drop that 8o8 / The wall's begin to shake / It's too much for the club to take / It's shakin' like an Earthquake / Devastation from the sounds I'm makin' / And there's no escaping from the bass /It's shakin' like an Earthquake_

"Whilst I'm certain that the cheerleading interlude would be perfect for you, Quinn, I'm not comfortable with mocking natural disasters. They cause tremendous pain. Also, this just sounds like noise to me. Next."

_I wanna S your D / I wanna L your V_

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Slidin' down the pole / Swallow it whole / Flood control / Always on patrol / Let's take a stroll / Into your hole / On cruise control / Now pay the toll / I want / Pants dropping, slow fucking, floor mopping / Right now_

"Are you trying to insult me Quinn? This is disgusting."

"Well, Jeffree Star isn't for everybody." Quinn hit the skip button.

iI hope you know I swear to God/i

"This sounds like it has potential, is the artist a nice Christian boy? This is much more suiting to your personality than anything else thus far." Rachel smiled, Quinn winked devilishly.

_I hope you know that this won't stop / (God damn, just another heartbreak) / I swear to God I won't stop until you're shakin' / Trust me baby you know I want you to / And let me slide into you please baby / And if you're screamin', then I'm screamin' too / If you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight_

Rachel yelled for Quinn to turn the song off when her ears were overloaded by more screaming. "Quinn, I value my voice over anything else in this world." Quinn glared at her. "Excluding you of course, but the fact of the matter is, I will not go into the choir room tomorrow screaming like a lunatic. It will damage my larynx beyond repair." Quinn laughed and started to turn in her seat once more but Rachel stopped her. "Furthermore, I am beginning to become uncomfortable. I must ask for your brutal honesty when answering this question: Do I not satisfy you... sexually?"

Quinn barked out a laugh but struggled to compose herself when she saw that her girlfriend was deadly serious. "What are you talking about? Of course you do, you're amazing." She blushed slightly but remained quizzical as to why Rachel had asked such a moronic question.

"Well it's just that," Rachel paused, glancing at Quinn shyly, "I like to believe that our romantic escapades are equally as heartfelt as they are... muscle crampingly varied. I mean, you know that I go all out with all of my endeavours, pleasing you in the bedroom included, but I'm worried that I am falling short. Due to the fact that all the songs you have played me seem to voice the frustrations of sexually depraved adolescent boys who are unable to find girlfriends."

Quinn shook her head, "they're just songs, love. Trust me; we're all good in that department." She stood up and moved to where her girlfriend was sitting. She lowered herself so that she was able to drop a lingering kiss to the brunette's lips and then walked back to her chair.

Rachel's eyes remained closed for a moment, revelling in the sensation of Quinn's lips on hers and pouting when her brain finally realised said lips had left.

"Okay one more, and you'll definitely love this one. They've recently folded under the promise of the fame that converting to mainstream would provide, which I'm not happy with because they were so much better before. You might have heard of them, they did a song with Leighton Meester, but this one's from their debut, far greater album. Plus, they have Victora Asher hello!"

_Go on believe, if it turns you on / Take what you need 'til your body is numb / Prostitution, is revolution / You can hate me, after you pay me / My submission, is your addiction / So just get out while you can_

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted exasperated, she stood up and stomped her foot slightly before pulling the blonde out of her chair, interrupting her chair dancing session. "You actually expect me to sing a song promoting prostitution? Have you lost your mind?"

Quinn pressed pause and beamed at Rachel, "it's awesome right?"

"Quinn, in no way am I insulting your closeted taste in music," Rachel tried to choose her words carefully, "but I can't sing any of this! The vocals are lazy; there is no range, no holding of notes and all the auto tune is making me nauseous. I am above this, I simply can't waste my talent on something this mediocre, and what if it is during this performance that a Julliard talent scout happens to see me? My life will be over."

Quinn suddenly looked devastated, "see this is exactly why I don't tell anyone I play, it's embarrassing!"

"No!" Rachel quickly assured, "it's not embarrassing at all, and I must say Quinn, hearing you speak so passionately about something is... quite the turn on. I simply mean that you were right," she paused and forced the next words out of her mouth, "this genre is not in my range."

Quinn looked dubious, looking back and forth between her girlfriend and her keytar. "You don't think it's lame?"

"Definitely not," Rachel grinned. "I think it's hot. Listen, it would be an honour to sing with you tomorrow when you make your... keytarist debut. Why don't I go and do some intense research on the internet, find us a song that is suitable for both of our needs."

Quinn nodded and caressed Rachel's cheek fondly before leaning in to kiss her. Before Rachel could give herself fully to the kiss, the blonde was already pulling away to reach for her keytar. Rachel chuckled and headed for the door, smiling when she heard Quinn mumble "I love you" to either her or the instrument.

An hour later, Rachel walked back into Quinn's room holding a few pages of sheet music triumphantly. She instantly froze in her place when she saw Quinn standing on top of her bed, bouncing up and down slightly, passionately playing the intro of Van Halen's Jump. The blonde turned in the air mid bounce, facing Rachel and almost falling off of the bed as she scrambled to hide the fact that she had just been engaging in a miniature, playing-to-a-stadium-full-of-screaming-women fantasy. The heavy synth sounds of the song were cut short and ended in a noisy mess as Quinn accidently pressed her entire palm to the keys in shock of being caught.

"Now I know why you suggested that song for the mattress commercial," Rachel chuckled. She ignored the look of protest Quinn was giving her and continued, "It was very problematic finding a song suitable for both of our needs. Why did you have to choose such an... outdated instrument, Quinn?"

The blonde bristled at the words, once again feeling irrationally protective of her beloved keytar. "My parents had me in piano lessons until I was 14; I was so good, winning competitions and stuff. Then they took it away and said I needed to concentrate on cheerleading, to form higher social skills for use later in life. I always wanted to play the guitar but they wouldn't let me, this was my way of taking what I could already do and rebelling."

Rachel laughed heartily, "Honey, rebellion would be stealing a car, pillaging from an elderly family member, taking up the habit of smoking marijuana-which you better not- or even breaking one of your mother's favourite possessions. Playing an instrument left fossilised in the 80s doesn't really constitute teenage rebellion."

She noticed her girlfriend's face fall and the petulant pout on her lips. "However," she hurried, "after an extensive search on Youtube, I finally managed to find us a song, if you are at the intermediate level of keytar playing. Though I'm not sure it will sound pleasant with those robotic sounds that thing was just making."

"That was an effect, Rach" Quinn mumbled. "I can change the sounds _that thing_ makes. What did you have in mind?"

Rachel handed her girlfriend the sheets of paper and smiled warmly. "I chose this because as everyone knows, the glee club has quite the attachment to melodic rock from the 80s. But more importantly, I thought that if you are honestly as good as you say you are, this song will really allow you to shine."

Quinn looked over the pages, her eyes sparking, "this is awesome, babe. I actually already know how to play this, so I can definitely handle it."

"Fantastic," Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. She produced a USB flash drive from her pocket and plugged it into Quinn's laptop. "I took the liberty of downloading a backing track, though I despise using them. I muted the guitar using the software daddy got me for Hanukkah last year, so nothing will distract from the limelight being entirely focused on you."

Quinn grinned wolfishly, her fingers playing with the settings on the keytar's body until she found the perfect guitar effect. She climbed back onto the bed, ignoring the brunette's eye roll and nodded to signal she was ready.

Rachel pressed play and was immediately transfixed by Quinn's right hand; fingers splayed widely, perfectly playing the opening chords of Sweet Child O' Mine. The blonde's left hand hung limply by her waist, her whole posture showing just how comfortable she was playing the song. About 30 seconds in, the drums and the bass guitar began playing from the speakers of the laptop, and Quinn winked at Rachel as she resumed her earlier bouncing.

When the time came for Rachel to start in on the first verse, she almost missed her cue, too busy focusing on Quinn's fingers moving repeatedly over the keys. She was able to recover, adapting her voice to suit the song and easily losing herself in the lyrics. She grabbed a hairbrush from the Cheerio's dresser, using it as a makeshift microphone and she swayed and danced around the room.

Every so often she stopped at the side of the bed, singing up to her girlfriend and smiling at how Quinn was clearly enjoying herself. They both continued the song, Rachel keeping her gaze away from Quinn's hands out of fear that her throat would close up. She had no idea why, but the sight of her girlfriend's fingers stretching and moving so quickly over the instrument was making her feel lightheaded. She could feel the beginnings of arousal pooling in her stomach, so she backed away from Quinn, swaying her hips seductively.

Quinn rocked from side to side, completely lost in the music. It felt amazing to play for an audience, even if it consisted of one person. Though she thought that may be what made it feel so special; the fact that it was _her_ producing the music that her immensely talented girlfriend was singing to.

As the drums built up speed to lead into the infamous guitar solo, Rachel gave Quinn her full attention, no longer having to worry about suddenly forgetting her words. She watched as Quinn switched from playing the chords with two hands, her left seamlessly moving to grip the keytar's neck.

Quinn arched her back, raising the neck upwards and using the controls to waver a high note. Her fingers moved impossibly quicker, playing chords across the full length of the instrument. She nodded along to the music, hair falling in thick strands across her face. Her knees bent slightly, allowing her to move easier with the momentum. As the solo reached its crescendo, Quinn threw her head back in order to clear her vision. A slight sheen of sweat was starting to form on her forehead from the exertion, and she noticed with amusement that Rachel was still watching her right hand.

She felt her wrist threatening to cramp, it had been a long time since she had last played such a demanding song, but she willed herself to finish. She bit her lip and ignored the intensity of her girlfriend's gaze, playing faster still and switching to two hands for a moment before returning to one. She thrust her hips forward and slammed her middle finger down onto a singular key, holding the note at the end of the solo.

Suddenly there was silence, the backing track that should have continued to play no longer present. The only sound in the room was Quinn's quiet panting and the last note she was still holding. She released the key and dropped her arms tiredly by her side.

Rachel, who had pressed pause on iTunes as soon as Quinn's solo had finished, was standing by the bed looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Quinn was confused, she swiped the sweat on her forehead away with the back of her arm, stepping forward so that she was standing on the edge at the bottom of the bed and asked, "What-"

"Give that to me." Rachel demanded huskily, pointing at the keytar hanging from the blonde's body. At Quinn's hesitant look she quickly added, "I won't break it."

Quinn shrugged the thick strap over her shoulder, gazing at the instrument for a moment before handing it over to the brunette. Rachel carefully stood the keytar up against the wall beside the bed and turned back to face Quinn, hunger plainly written on her face. Before the Cheerio could say anything, Rachel grabbed for one of her ankles and pulled. She yelped in surprise and flailed in the air until her back hit the bed underneath her.

"What the Hell, Berry?" Quinn snarled, immediately checking herself over for injuries. "Caveman much?"

"Shut up," Rachel snapped impatiently. She practically threw herself onto the bed, crawling over to Quinn and straddling her waist.

Quinn tried to sit up, "do you know how dangerous that was?"

"_Shut up,_ Quinn," Rachel growled. She placed her hands on both of the blonde's shoulders and pushed her back down roughly.

Quinn saw how Rachel was looking at her, the now dark hue of her normally warm chocolate eyes, and closed her mouth. She groaned as Rachel shifted in her lap, her stomach tightening when her girlfriend bent forward to kiss her.

The kiss was chaste, a brief touch of their lips before Rachel pulled back just enough to whisper in Quinn's ear. "You... That was... so hot." She seemed annoyed by her sudden lack of eloquence, she sighed and the breath tickled Quinn's skin, causing her to squirm beneath her. "You're so beautiful."

Before Quinn could return a similar endearment, Rachel had captured her lips in a harsh kiss. Quinn's mouth opened in surprise, and Rachel took the opportunity to push her tongue past her girlfriend's lips. The tips of their noses flattened against each other's cheeks with the ferocity of the kiss, and Quinn lifted her arms so that she could thread the fingers of both hands into the hair at the back of Rachel's head.

She lifted her hips, trying to roll them over so that Rachel was on her back but the brunette ground her hips down harder, keeping Quinn in place. The blonde gasped loudly at the contact, and Rachel broke the kiss. She pulled Quinn up by the material of her cheerleading top so that they were both sitting. "I need this off... now!"

Quinn always silently relished being able to reduce the ever verbacious Rachel Berry to nothing more than a few mumbled sentences and guttural sounds, so she quickly complied. She tugged the shirt over her head, ignoring how it caught in her hair, while Rachel did the same. Rachel directed her heated stare at Quinn's covered chest, and the blonde understood the unspoken command to remover bra as well.

As soon as they were both naked from the waist up, Rachel surged forward once more. She pressed her palms into the mattress either side of her girlfriend's head, and lowered her body so that it rested fully on top of Quinn's. They gasped at the contact, the sensation of bare skin making Rachel grind her hips into Quinn's, seeking the contact that she was unable to get.

Quinn ran her hands across Rachel's back as the brunette began kissing and sucking along her throat, her fingers flexing to grope and knead the flesh underneath them. When Rachel nipped lightly at her ear lobe, her fingers twitched, sharply scratching a path across the soft skin between the girl's shoulder blades. Her hands travelled lower, skimming over the short, pleated skirt to cup her girlfriend's ass so that she could pull her closer.

Rachel moaned low in her throat, her breath hot against Quinn's ear. She pulled back enough to grab both of Quinn's hands, bringing them up above the blonde's head, pressing them into the pillows and interlacing their fingers. "This is about you," she rasped, "I want you so much, Quinn."

Quinn's hips jerked involuntarily, and she sighed as the movement caused one of Rachel's thighs to fall between her own. "I love you," Quinn whispered, turning her face slightly to the left so that she could capture her lover's lips. They kissed languidly, taking their time and expressing all of the emotions behind their actions.

As their tongues met and caressed each other gently, Quinn began rolling her hips upwards. She was just starting to feel some of the tension in her stomach easing up when Rachel pulled away. Quinn was about to question why they had stopped when Rachel began frantically removing her skirt.

The singer dragged the piece of clothing down Quinn's legs, along with her panties. She awkwardly took off the remainder of her own clothes, almost moaning as Quinn's eyes canvassed every inch of the bare skin she revealed. She sat down fully on the bed, scooting forwards. She cupped her hands over the blonde's knees, urging her legs slightly apart. She extended her legs, so that one lay across the bed beneath Quinn's right leg, and the other was bent over the thigh of her left.

At Quinn's questioning gaze, Rachel took her hands and helped her sit up. She coaxed the taller girl forward until they were pressed together and Quinn's breath caught in her throat as their centres met at the same time as their mouths. The position was awkward, because Quinn was a little taller than Rachel, so the brunette dropped her head to bite softly along the collarbone in front of her, her hands pushing into Quinn's back to keep her in place against her.

Quinn's head rolled back and she groaned Rachel's name as they continued to move, grinding against each other. She could feel her girlfriend's wetness pooling and mingling with her own as their clits rubbed together. It felt amazing and frustrating at the same time, the precise contact hard to achieve. She straightened her arms out behind her, falling away from Rachel's mouth to rest her weight on her hands and thrusting harder.

Rachel's cheeks were flushed as she met Quinn's every move with a harder push of her own. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her lips parted, mumbling incoherently. After a few long minutes she growled, once again forcing the cheerleader onto her back.

"Sorry," she assured, "I just needed... more."

Quinn nodded, though her brain was too clouded to process what her girlfriend had said. "Rach, please," she begged, her body shaking with arousal.

Again, Rachel's mouth attached to Quinn's chest. She flattened her tongue and licked across the blonde's sternum, down against the sensitive skin between her breasts. She took her hands into her own again, squeezing the taller girl's fingers as she ran the tip of her tongue around Quinn's hardened nipple. She placed a closed mouth kiss to the tightened peak, smiling when her girlfriend arched into the touch. Releasing her right hand, she caressed the side of Quinn's ribs, dragging her palm over the smooth skin. She bit down on the nipple under her lips and moved her hand; rubbing against Quinn's toned stomach. She pushed down, applying more pressure on the path to the breast that she wasn't assaulting with her mouth.

She massaged unhurriedly, a thumb glancing over the nipple every so often as she started kissing downwards again. She ran her open lips over the writhing girl's ribs, feeling the dips in the stretched skin. She sucked hard over a particularly prominent rib, causing the girl beneath her to shudder. She licked across the newly toned abs, mentally thinking that she should thank Coach Sylvester for the rigorous training she had put Quinn through when she had returned to the squad.

All thoughts of Sue Sylvester disappeared when Quinn moaned loudly, and Rachel allowed her teeth to graze the blonde's hipbone. She bit down, hard, causing Quinn's hips to buck and the hand that was still being held in her own to clench. She spent a few minutes, simply showing her adoration for the amazing sculpted stomach below her, showering the taut skin with open mouthed kisses and more than a few hickeys.

Eventually she raised herself up, almost chuckling at the groan of disapproval from her girlfriend regarding her choice of direction.

Quinn surged upwards, her entire body quaking, and kissed Rachel messily. She was completely unaware of the hand moving between her legs until the brunette entered her roughly. Her mouth slackened against Rachel's lips and she collapsed backwards, a strangled moan catching in her throat.

Rachel pushed into her girlfriend with two fingers and then completely stilled her movement. "You feel so incredible," she groaned. "Can you feel it?"

"Everywhere," Quinn sighed. She looked into her girlfriend's dark eyes and did her best to force a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel replied. "So much." She began moving her fingers again, pulling her arm back until only the very tips of her fingers remained inside of Quinn and then thrusting forwards once more. She kissed along the column of the blonde's throat, mumbling her adoration along the way.

Quinn fisted her fingers into Rachel's dark hair, tugging at the roots. "Rach, harder," she pleaded. Her breaths were coming quicker, her hips raising and falling to meet Rachel's hand.

Rachel nodded into Quinn's neck, picking up speed and practically slamming her fingers into her girlfriend. She added a third, pushing in as far as she could so that the heel of her hand bumped against Quinn's clit every time.

Quinn legs fell open wider, her body no longer under her control as her back arched and she struggled desperately to keep up with the new pace Rachel was setting. She moaned Rachel's name over and over, clawing at the brunette's back and scalp. She started to sweat as Rachel's ministrations continued to set her body aflame. She felt herself nearing the edge, the tingling in her legs signalling that she was close.

"Fuck, Rach," she gasped out. Her entire body froze for a moment, her eyes clenching shut tightly and her mouth hanging open. And then she was coming apart, riding the waves of her orgasm harder than before.

Rachel moved with her, gradually slowing her fingers until she was just resting inside of her lover. She placed soft kisses all over Quinn's face, feeling her hot shaky breaths caressing her cheeks. She pulled her fingers out, wiping them on the comforter and rolling onto her back.

"You're not playing tomorrow." She stated.

"What?" Quinn mumbled sleepily, turning to snuggle into the brunette.

"You can't play, for the club," she elaborated. She turned onto her side and brushed a few errant strands of hair out of Quinn's face fondly. "I can't risk a repeat of my earlier reaction in public."


End file.
